Correspondence
by animefantomboy
Summary: Sakura stared at the insulting haiku written in the same elegant penmanship as the envelope. Her fist automatically slamming onto her desk, denting it with her monstrous strength. "Oops" she glanced sheepishly at her brand new desk then glared at the offensive letter. Non-massacre AU
1. Stars

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own Naruto and never will. That privilege belongs to Kishimoto.

Warning. This does not take place in Mangaverse. Non-massacre because I honestly do feel that it is really tragic and is the turning point for many events. So allow me to present to you my take on the events that might have unfold should that tragedy not strike. Enjoy.

 _Because when I look up at the sky and see stars, I see you_

- _Yours truly-_

"Sakura! There's a letter for you," Miko, the front desk receptionist at Konoha Hospital smiled as she passed a plain white envelope with _Haruno Sakura_ written in beautiful calligraphy to the newly promoted Head Medic.

"Alright, thanks a lot" as the pink-haired medic nin accepted the letter from her. Miko had been serving the hospital for many years and taught Sakura the ins and outs of the hospital when she first arrived. A qualified medic nin herself, Ueno Maki retired gracefully after her hands began to shake with tremors as she aged. Now, she works as the receptionist with her head buried in paperwork but still acting as the eyes and ears of the hospital.

 _This is good quality envelope_ , she mused as her shinobi observation skills kicked into place, walking into her office. It has been six long years since she has been under the tutelage of Tsunade of Sannin, honing her medical skills and climbing up the ranks of the hospital before finally attaining her promotion.

 _Perhaps it's a congratulatory letter from a patient_ , Sakura gently slit open the envelope with a kunai she retrieved from her thigh holster strapped underneath her lab coat.

Your eyes are like the stars

Not because they are so pretty

But because they are so far apart

Sakura stared at the insulting haiku written in the same elegant penmanship as the envelope. Her fist automatically slamming onto her new desk, denting it with her monstrous strength.

"Oops" she glanced sheepishly at her brand new desk then glared at the offensive letter.

"Forehead!" hollered Ino from the bar counter where she was sitting with all the other kunoichis of their generation. They were all thrilled that Sakura received her promotion and decided to celebrate it with her in a sake bar on her first day after arranging their respective mission schedules.

"Hey, Ino-pig. Sake, please" as Sakura slumped onto the countertop.

"How was your first day, Miss Head Medic?" Tenten teasingly said as she grinned at her.

"It was horrible. Some idiot sent me a letter"

"A fanmail?" Ino smirked as she lifted her sake to her lips.

"I wish" the pinkette snorted. "It was an insulting haiku about my eyes and how they are so far apart"

Hinata giggled at that before schooling her expression. "Did you keep the letter then?"

"I almost threw it away", admitted Sakura. "But I decided against it, I'll probably need it to track down the ass who sent it."

"Out with it then. I would like to see it" demanded Ino, crossing her arms.

"Your eyes are like the stars. Not because they are so pretty. But because they are so far apart"

"Well you got to admit that this is pretty witty, Forehead" remarked Ino who couldn't help twitching her lips upwards.

"This is expensive paper, Sakura", Hinata said, feeling the paper quality between her fingers. She scanned the letter with her Byakugan then added "No traces of chakra, I'm afraid"

"It's alright, Sakura, probably just a joke. Expensive paper or not. Come on, let's just celebrate your promotion for now. We'll help you catch the culprit later" consoled Tenten.

"You are right. I am most definitely not letting this ruin my day, certainly not on my girl's night out" as Sakura sipped at her sake. Years of being Tsunade's disciple has not only developed her medical skills, but her alcohol tolerance.

"To being ass-kicking kunoichis!" Sakura held out her guinomi **(1)** for a toast as she clinked her cup with her fellow Konoha comrades.

 _Just a prank_ , Sakura reminded herself.

"What is this thing?" shrieked Sakura as she spotted a familiar white envelope on her table, the same calligraphy gracing it.

 _Haruno Sakura_

Miko's shinobi senses were tingling, warning her that danger is coming her way because retired shinobi or not, her sixth sense was much too ingrained in her. She looked up to scan her surroundings, only to see a certain Haruno Sakura storming towards her. The latter's jade green eyes burning with rage as she stomped determinedly with heads turned, looking at the medic nin.

"I wonder, what happened _now?_ " a nurse whispered conspiracally at her friend.

Haruno Sakura, the Hokage's apprentice and now Head Medic of Konoha Hospital had a rather infamous temper after all.

"Good morning, Sakura" she smiled warmly.

"Where on earth did this infernal thing come from?" as Sakura waved the letter in her hand furiously.

"Well, I collected it from the hospital's postal box."

"There isn't any postal stamps on it. I checked it already"

"I meant the one for the patients to submit their complaints, remarks et cetera about the hospital. Technically it is a suggestion box but civilians do use it as a postal box on occasions when sent in complaints and such. I clear it out every morning to go through patients' feedback. "

"So, there is no way to find out who sent this letter", Sakura's forehead creased in frustration.

"I'm sorry but no. Many patients do submit feedback forms everyday so any of them could just slipped in a letter" Miko shrugged apologetically.

Sakura took a deep breath to soothe her rage, "Thank you, Miko".

"Haruno-sama! A team of chuunin just got admitted in the A&E **(2)**. Red zone **(3)**!" a nurse ran up to the front desk.

Sakura nodded before sprinting off to the Emergency Room. There are patients' lives on the line here and no time to be thinking of frivolous matters as she steeled herself.

Sakura sighed in relief as she wiped off the sweat beads off her forehead, her previously spotless hospital scrub now splattered with blood.

One of the three man squad just barely made it. Naname Hideki was ran through with a cleaver sword, the wound missing his spine by less than a centimetre. Any closer, he would have been paralysed waist down for at least a month before the medics could regenerate his nerves. The bare miss of his injury however, did not make the emergency procedure go any easier. With his lungs practically ripped apart by the cleaver, it was a miracle that he even survived the journey back to Konoha.

"Good job everyone" complimented Sakura as she scrubbed her hands thoroughly alongside the other medic, Fukui Akio and nurses.

"Fukui-san was calm and steady during the procedure. It's almost the end of his two years stint as a junior medic. I suppose I would talk to him about taking the examinations" she noted.

"Haruno-sama, the patient has been wheeled to the ICU."

"Alright then. I will write the prescription for the medic on call tonight before I leave. Be sure to inform the ward nurse to check on the patient every hour. Thank you all for your hard work" she bowed.

Fukui-san and nurses bowed back as she removed her scrub and left.

"I feel so much better" Sakura sighed as she dried her shoulder length hair with a giant orange fluffy towel courtesy of her knuckle-head teammate.

The kettle which she set before her long, _glorious_ bath whistled from the kitchen. She poured the scathingly hot water into her teacup then slowly sipped her green tea.

Sakura closed her eyes in bliss as she felt the warmth from her drink travelling throughout her body.

The rest of the boiling water went right into the plastic container of her instant ramen.

 _For all it's worth, Naruto does have good taste in choosing instant ramen_ , she mused as she slurped down her favourite instant pork ramen.

Glancing down at her clothes she that just worn in a messy pile on the floor, she picked them up resignedly after finishing her meal.

"Another day gone" she remarked at the clockwork routine of her post-work life.

Throw clothes on the floor before showering.

Eat.

Finish eating then pick up aforementioned clothes from the floor.

Check clothes for garbage before dumping them into washing machine.

Read a book while waiting for wash cycle to complete.

Once completed, clothes go into dryer.

Sleep. And voila! Fresh, clean clothes by the time alarm rings at 5 am.

Sakura mechanically went through her pockets as her mind wandered to the tomato plant she gave Sasuke for his birthday last year. He was ecstatic to receive it, even gracing her with a rare smile although it was accompanied with his customary "Hn".

 _I hope he remembers to water it._

Her fingers clasping an envelope brought Sakura's train of thought to a halt as she placed the letter aside.

"Right, the letter" as Sakura scowled at it. She considered throwing the letter into the washing machine so that it will just become wet globs instead before it occurred to her that her clothes will probably be covered with bits of paper if she did.

Grudgingly, she placed the letter onto her dressing table. The last thought in her mind before Sakura drifted asleep was the haiku, echoing in her brain.

 _You are…_

Author's Note:

Wow. I haven't been writing for ages and I honestly thought that I will not for an even longer time. However one night I sat down in front of my laptop, getting all ready to watch Big Bang theory. BAM! My muse hits me with a stick and demanded that I write this story and write it now. This fanfiction is not beta'd and it is not an excuse but I like to apologize ahead for any holes in my plot as well as any grammatical mistakes. I hope that y'all will enjoy this. If you do enjoy this, kindly favourite, follow and review this fanfiction. Thank you.

Written at 12:39 AM.

Note:

Guinomi: A small porcelain cup from which sake is sipped from

A&E: The abbreviation for Accident and Emergency department in hospitals

Red zone: The cases in the A&E are categorised into a triage. Red zone is for life-threatening situations which require immediate attention. Yellow zone is for urgent cases which are to be attended soon. Green zone is for non-urgent situations


	2. Coffee

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own Naruto and never will. That privilege belongs to Kishimoto.

Warning. This does not take place in Mangaverse. Non-massacre because I honestly do feel that it is really tragic and is the turning point for many events. So allow me to present to you my take on the events that might have unfold should that tragedy not strike. Enjoy.

 _I dream of smelling coffee in the mornings when I wake up_

 _Because I know that you will be there_

 _-Yours truly-_

Sakura was walking along the Konoha Market stalls, enjoying her long-awaited weekend as the morning sun shone on her. She held up her hand in front of her eyes, _This is great_ she thought as she breathed in the fresh morning air. She had always relished in shopping for groceries in the market, preferring its hustle and bustle as opposed to the cold metallic atmosphere in supermarkets.

"Sakura-san, these white daikon radishes just arrived early this morning so they are very fresh", the elderly hawker holding them out and smiling at her.

 _I suppose I can make tempura_ **(1)** _.I haven't had those in ages,_ she mused as she checked the radishes. "Baa-chan, I'll take those, a packet of miso, two cloves of garlic and some spring onions please"

"Alright. Here is fresh ginger as well, it's on the house" winking as she passed the bag of vegetables to her favourite customer.

"Eeee! Sakura-chan!"

Sakura turned around to see Naruto jumping and waving at her from a distance with the rest of Team Seven as she waved cheerfully back.

"You guys smell" she wrinkled her nose at the unmistakable odour of their sweat, evidence that they had morning training without her, again. Her eyes scanning them for any injuries while shooting them daggers from her eyes when Naruto piped up "We did not spar today because you were not there"

"Maa, stop glaring at us", Kakashi tried to placate his former student. "It is the first Sunday since your promotion as we thought we'll give you a break"

"Congratulations, Sakura" Kakashi's lone eye crinkled at her.

"Congratulations, Sakura-chan!" as Naruto flung him arms around the pinkette.

"Congratulations, Sakura" Sasuke stoically wrapped his arms around her as he patted her back.

Sakura beamed at them. _This is my team, my boys_ she thought, happy that they are all proud of her and sharing her joy with her.

Team Seven had gone a long way from the fresh behind the ears genin team they used to be. The once loud-mouthed reckless and self-proclaimed 'Number One Unpredictable Ninja' is now one of the most respected Jounin in the village and even made it into the ranks of ANBU. Having matured immensely since his training trip with Jiraiya, he quickly rose up the ranks together with his best friend/rival Uchiha Sasuke, even forming a formidable ANBU two man squad together. No longer wearing his trademark orange jumpsuit, Naruto had toned down to wearing a simple black shinobi outfit with admittedly garish burnt orange streaks.

Sakura turned to look at her onetime crush clad in navy blue with his trademark Uchiha fan proudly on his back. His face was still handsome as ever, but with the serenity that she wished he had back when Sasuke was a broody and angsty genin with a huge brother complex. Sasuke had stepped out of his older brother's shadow and made his own name as a phenomenal shinobi, not known only as Uchiha Itachi's brother but as a powerful shinobi in his own right.

Kakashi-sensei on the other hand, was exactly the same. He is still obnoxiously late, giving the most ridiculous excuses and read his Icha Icha novel wherever he goes. Of course now he insists to be called 'Kakashi', citing that he is much too young to be their sensei now that they have all made Jounin. After his stint as a Jounin Sensei, he returned to an ANBU life, carrying out mostly solo missions. Forming an ANBU three man squad with Naruto and Sasuke on occasions, made sure that the three of them remained close even after Kakashi had tearfully announced that they were no longer his darling students.

As much as Sakura enjoyed her work at the hospital, she couldn't help but wish that she had been part of their ANBU team after all when she glanced at the apparent camaraderie her boys had. Naruto and Sasuke were bickering quietly, shooting insults at each other while Kakashi walked alongside them trying to placate them but was obviously amused, his eye crinkling in amusement.

"Come on, Sakura. You're lagging behind" said Kakashi who paused to wait for her then walked to her side.

"So Kaka-sensei, any black cats crossed your paths lately?"

 _We are still Team Seven_ , she reminded herself as Kakashi low baritone voice washed over her, telling her how unavoidably late he has been recently with the number of black cats he seen.

A melancholic sigh slipped out as she couldn't help but to recall how things had turned out.

 _Flashback_

" _Yosh! My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen and what I like even more is when Iruka-sensei pays for my ramen. What I dislike is waiting 3 minutes for ramen to cook. My dream is to surpass the Hokage and have the people of this village acknowledge my existence. I'm going to be the next Hokage, dattebayo!"Naruto exclaimed enthusiastically._

" _Alright emo-boy, You're next" Kakashi said, crouched on the rooftop railing._

" _My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are lot of things that I dislike and not many that I like. I like training and tomatoes. And I can't really call it a dream, but I do have an ambition. I want to surpass my aniki one day and have my father's acknowledgement"_

" _Your turn,pinky"_

" _My name is Haruno Sakura. The thing I like is well..the person I like is well.." as Sakura shot sideway glances at Sasuke besides her, blushing as she did so. "My dream is to" she squealed at the thought of spending time with her beloved Sasuke-kun and one day be Mrs Uchiha._

 _Flashback ends._

Sakura face-palmed herself at how embarrassingly she used to fan-girl over Sasuke.

"Let's have a Team Seven dinner tonight to celebrate Sakura's promotion" suggested Kakashi. "And no Naruto, we're not going to Ichiraku Ramen tonight" just as Naruto opened his mouth.

"How about letting Sakura decide? It is a celebration for her after all" Sasuke stepped in between Naruto and Kakashi, blocking the former's death glares.

"You're right, teme" Naruto's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Dobe"

"How about the newly opened yakitori restaurant in town then? They are having an all you can eat promotion" Sakura added.

Naruto's eyes lit up at the prospect of the meat galore and nodded furiously as he nudged the others to agree as well.

"Okay, great! We can meet up at around seven then" Sakura grinned, delighted to finally have the chance of meeting up with her team. With her hospital duties and their ANBU missions, it was rare that Team Seven were able to spend much time together.

As she turned to leave, "Right, the tomato plant" she muttered.

"Remember to water the tomato plant, Sasuke!" she yelled at his retreating figure.

"Hn"

"Sho, yhu are shaying dat yhu haff been resiffing inshovting letters?" Naruto asked, his mouth full of meat as he stuffed another slice of pork into his mouth.

"Eat, chew and swallow, dobe. I don't fancy seeing bits of half eaten meat in your mouth" Sasuke said pointedly as he flipped the sizzling slices of pork on the barbeque grill.

Naruto shut his mouth promptly before chewing hard and swallowing.

"So, you are saying that you have been receiving insulting letters?" he repeated clearly.

"Mmhmm. Offensively written haikus on some really expensive paper, according to Hinata" she replied absent-mindedly as Sakura continued eating.

"Did you bring them with you?" Kakashi asked suddenly, looking up from his Icha Icha novel.

Sakura pulled out the letters from her bag in reply, "I wanted you guys to help me figure out the person behind them"

"Hmm, she is right. This is indeed top quality paper and definitely cost a lot. Whoever is behind this spared no expenses in sending them. Do you see this ink?" Sasuke pointed out, his slim finger pointing at her name on the second envelope.

"See how there are gold flecks in the ink when you move the paper back and forth?" he added. "That is actual gold added to the ink when it is produced. This type of gold ink(2) is rare and very costly"

"Let me see that" Sakura took an envelope back from him as she observed the word _Haruno Sakura_ emblosssed on it. "You're right. I did not notice that"

"Do you think that I can track down the culprit by checking the shipment record? I can always ask Tsunade-sama for them" she asked hopefully.

Kakashi shook his head solemnly, "I have seen these kind of ink before. They are generally not for sale. The inkmakers who have the knowledge and skill to make it, have patrons to whom they provide this ink for and only those patrons have access to them"

"Can't we investigate the inkmakers instead? Find out which of them are capable of making them and track down the culprit through that" said Naruto, waving his chopsticks in mid-air.

"We can't do that either" interjected Sasuke. "Those patrons guard the identities of their inkmakers very jealously to prevent rival families from obtaining their secrets. It is a craft passed on from generation to generation, with the inkmaker family attached to the patron family hence usually only noble families can acquire their services. But at the very least we know that the culprit has to be of noble background. " he concluded.

"That, or a wealthy merchant who gotten his grubby hands on some. It is also possible that the ink is given out as a gift or even part of a dowry" Kakashi wagged his finger as his former apprentice.

"So that is pretty much a dead end then since there is no way to find out who gave who the ink. Assuming it was a noble family member, is there no way to find out which family?" Sakura frowned.

"Each family generally has its own custom made ink made with a secret formula and infused with the family chakra. As for those civilian noble families, they tend to patronise inkmakers who have chakra to infuse the ink. However, this particular ink dos not have any chakra residues so any inkmaker could have made it", said Sasuke, examining the ink with his Sharingan.

"I suppose that I can ask my contacts whether any gold ink has been in the black market recently" offered Kakashi who received a grateful nod in reply.

"Let me see that" Naruto snatched both the letters from Sasuke. He barked out laughing as he read them, his blue eyes sparkling with amusement.

"I like this person's sense of humour already" he announced.

"Hear hear. Haiku number two" Naruto cleared his throat as he stood up, puffing his chest as he did with his arms in a dramatic motion and face in a schooled expression.

" _You are like coffee to me_

 _Bitter_

 _And diarrhoea inducing"_

The edge of Sasuke's lips twitched uncontrollably just as Naruto broke his poker face by laughing hysterically.

"It's not funny, Naruto-baka!" Sakura landed a fist on Naruto's head, smashing his face onto the table as he cried out in pain.

"Itaiiiii!" he cried, rubbing his head indignantly. "I don't know why you're so worked up about this. Just send him an even ruder letter back then if you are pissed at him"

Sakura's fist paused in mid-air, "You're a prankster, Naruto" she said, looking at him.

"Of course I am. I am the Number One Prankster in Konoha" Naruto leapt to his feet, his teeth gleaming as he brandished the Nice Guy Pose. "I'll think of something even more offensive than this as a reply", he grinned mischievously

"Dobe, you're supposed to be witty as well. Considering you have none, I will generously lend you a hand" Sasuke sniffed haughtily.

"Maa maa, you can't leave out your beloved sensei like this" Kakashi added, the smirk of his lips apparent through his mask.

"YOSH! A Team Seven mission" as Naruto pumped his fist in the air energetically.

"Though I have to admit, the person had made two rather accurate observations of you, Sakura" Kakashi lips curving into a smile.

"Kaka-sensei, you're paying" Sakura retorted in sugary voice. "Right?" as she glanced menacingly at Naruto and Sasuke who nodded right away.

"Another serving of pork please!"

"Maa maa, you awful awful students"

Author's Note:

Since calligraphy brushes are used in the Naruto universe, I would think that they use inksticks **(3)** as muse has been very demanding lately. Though I suppose the rain pouring outside my room did contribute to me sitting down in front of my laptop to write a new chapter. I hope that you all enjoy reading this chapter. Suggestions in form of reviews are welcome! Thank you.

Written at 3:36 PM

Note:

Tempura- Grated daikon radishes are used to cut down oiliness of food like tempura

Gold Ink: There is actually such ink in China, made by adding gold paper into the inksticks. It is traditionally made by placing a piece of gold paper on the 'inkclay' then pounding it in order to incorporate the gold before forming inksticks

Inkstick: A type of solid ink used traditionally in East Asian cultures for calligraphy and brush paintings which is mainly made out of soot and animal glue. Ink is made from inkstick by continuously grinding it against an inkstone with a small quantity of water to produce ink. It is traditionally hand made by pounding the inkclay 10,000 times with a hammer or 30,000 times with a metal pestle and mortar before slowly dried.


	3. Courtship

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own Naruto and never will. That privilege belongs to Kishimoto.

Warning. This does not take place in Mangaverse. Non-massacre because I honestly do feel that it is really tragic and is the turning point for many events. So allow me to present to you my take on the events that might have unfold should that tragedy not strike. Enjoy.

Sakura poked the rice balls that she had packed into her bento box as she sighed. It has been weeks since those letters stopped arriving. After Naruto's proclamation that she should 'give as good as she gets', she sent a scathing letter back which she stuck onto the hospital's entrance with explicit instructions to her staff to not remove it.

 _Dear Jackass_

 _I could eat out of an alphabet soup_

 _And shit_

 _Smarter statements than that_

Sure enough, she received an equally insulting letter the next day pasted onto the same spot.

 _I am handsome, charming and intelligent_

 _I guess_

 _Opposites do attract_

Word spread fast in Konoha and soon enough everyone knew that Haruno Sakura, Head Medic of Konoha Hospital and apprentice to the Godaime has a mysterious admirer flirts with her via love letters pasted on the hospital door.

"It's not love letters damn it!" Sakura cursed, downing her sake.

"It might as well be; at the way the two of you written to each other" Ino shrugged as she sat cross-legged on her futon. "That's why you asked me to sleepover tonight, isn't it? To talk about him" she winked saucily at Sakura who scowled.

"No, we just have a ..tentative correspondence I guess" Sakura protested. "Besides, it has been weeks since he wrote back" she muttered under her breath.

"I heard that, Forehead" Ino smirked at her best friend who suddenly found her ceiling exceedingly interesting. "It couldn't be..." she trailed off. 'You actually enjoy the letters", she said disbelievingly, raising her pale hand to her mouth.

"So what if I do? It was rather nice to trade barbs with someone else. That's all" Sakura crossed her arms defensively. "Anyway, have you been to the new restaurant downtown yet?"

Ino recognized the change in topic but decided to just drop it, for now. She is absolutely sure that Sakura is beginning to fall for the person behind the letters. Now, it is just the matter of finding out who he is. It has been weeks, yet she is nowhere near to finding out his identity. Yamanaka Ino is not the Konoha's gossip queen for no reason, she told herself as a mad glint entered her blue eyes.

"I know that you know what I don't know" Ino shot him a stern glare. "Stop looking at clouds. I know you must have figured it out a long time ago"

Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome" as he kept his eyes on the clouds above him.

"Well?" Ino demanded as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Look, it isn't any of our business. He means well, I know that for sure"

"Aha! So you do know who he is" she grabbed Shikamaru's collar and begun shaking him vigorously.

"I'm still not going to tell you who he is. It's their privacy and you know that" Seeing Ino's crestfallen expression, he hastily added, "I know that you are just looking out for Sakura but she'll be fine. If anything, I worry for _him_ "

Ino harrumped in reply, knowing that she'll not get anything else from her tight-lipped teammate.

"Fine" she conceded as she laid down beside Shikamaru. "But you owe me a shopping trip for this."

"Tch. Troublesome"

"Ugly. Why are you poking those innocent rice balls for?"

Sakura looked up immediately to see Sai's pale face inches away from hers. Startled, she jumped back in surprise. "You got to stop doing that" she groaned.

Sai was first introduced to the Konoha Twelve when the _Danzo_ incident happened. After the Uchiha Itachi was ordered to massacre his clan as per Shimura Danzo's command, he went to the Hokage after much deliberation, hoping to settle things in a diplomatic way. As loyal as he is to Konoha, Itachi selfishly also wanted to have his clan alive and well in Konoha. He knew that the fire of Konoha burns bright among his clan members, as misguided and corrupted the clan elders were, he did not want the entire clan massacred due to their pointless ambition.

With the backing of the Sandaime, Uchiha Fugaku managed to overthrow the clan elders and ensured that the coup will never happen. And from then onwards, Sandaime had taken steps to better integrate the Uchiha clan into Konoha as it was Konoha herself that drove away the once loyal clan with her citizens' suspicions.

Having lost a considerable amount of political clout, an enraged Danzo bid his time in the shadows, focussing all his time, effort and money into the Root organization. Finally, he struck during the Chuunin exams which both Konoha Jinchuuriki and Itachi's younger brother was going to participate. The former for his power and malleability, and the latter as part of his revenge against Itachi for foiling his well laid plans. Collaborating with the disgraced Konoha traitor, Orochimaru, they invaded Konoha.

Much to Danzo and Orochimaru's despair, the invasion failed with one of them losing the use of his arms and the other his life. Following the Sandaime's death by the hands of his former student, Tsunade was stepped up as Hokage when she swiftly executed Danzo as a traitor to the village.

In an effort to disband the Root and assimilate them into the Konoha troops, members of Root were temporarily added to each genin team. And that, was exactly how Team Seven was saddled with a temporary teammate, Sai.

….

Sai sat down next to Sakura, stealing one of her rice balls as he did. At her indignant look, he shrugged and said, "I read that friends eat each other's food all the time" with a blank look on his face.

"You shouldn't believe everything in those socializing books that Kakashi got for you?"

"Why not? Kakashi senpai's books are great."

There was silence between them as the both of them just sat and enjoyed the brief breeze which instantly freshened up the humid air.

"Ugly."

Sakura turned to glare at Sai. "Why do you keep calling me that?"

Sai threw her a _Isn't it obvious look_ then shrugged, "Kakashi senpai's book says that friends give each other nicknames with opposite meanings"

Her mouth formed an 'O' as a light blush dusted her cheek. Sakura had always thought that Sai was attractive with his pale complexion and hard angles. It didn't help either that he bore a slight resemblance to her childhood crush. Hey, there was a reason why she fell for Sasuke in the first place.

"Wait a minute" as realization dawned on Sakura. "When you called Naruto dickless, you actually meant – " her voice trailed off. She shook her head violently as she tried to get the imagery out of her head when she made an 'Eek' face.

In an effort to divert her attention elsewhere, she asked, "So how was your ANBU mission? It has been weeks since I saw you around"

"Did you enjoy the poems I sent you?" he asked instead.

"Huh? Hold on. The poems _you_ sent me? So it's you! The taunting letters" She jumped up and pointed a finger accusingly at him. "You..you..you jerk!"

Sai blinked impassively at her, "But Kakashi told me that I have to send love poems to woo you."

"Kakashi said that?" she deadpanned then cracked her knuckles loudly while muttering under her breath what she would do once she gotten her hands on him.

" _Love poems?!"_ she shrieked, suddenly recalling an important titbit of information besides that treacherous former teacher of hers.

"Yes. The next step would be bouquets of plants and moonlight serenades outside your window. Would you prefer belladonna or cow grass?" he queried innocently.

Sakura sent him pummelling onto the rooftop floor in reply. "Forget all those. You. Me. Dinner tonight at 8. Pick me up from my house" she huffed as she turned to leave.

"Ohh, but that's the fourth step. A date comes later. You _are_ domineering, Ugly" he called out behind her.

Without looking back, Sakura threw a kunai at him as a small smile crept onto her face. A date it is then.

Author's Note:

Yayyy. I finally finished it! Now that I got this plot bunny out of my system, my muse is demanding that I start updating my other fics haha. It made sense to me that Sai was the one behind it. I mean, _ink_? That practically screams Sai to me already. I hope you all enjoyed this short fic. I had a blast writing it and I hope that you all did too. It was actually based on a true story with the same insults. Just that it was a prank instead of a socially awkward attempt at courtship. Reviews please! Oh, and I am currently writing a new Harry Potter/ Ouran High School Host Club crossover so feel free to check it out. Thanks and much love to everyone who took some time off his/her busy life to read my fic!

Written at 5:09 PM


End file.
